A function of remote monitoring has become a normal function in the field of computer, and has been applied extensively on computers, which greatly facilitates daily work and life. Smart household appliances/devices manufactured by some household appliance manufacturers now in sale also start to support the function of remote monitoring one after another by providing a remote monitoring instruction interface so as to be called by another device on an internet.
In related art, the function of remote monitoring is also applied between Internet-of-things devices. Remote monitoring of an Internet-of-things device is implemented generally by sending information of a specific instruction to a target smart household device via a simple instruction assembly such as a short message, while an operator is required to master a control logic of the specific instruction. In other words, the operator must master a real device control logic for monitoring the target smart household device remotely. This undoubtedly makes things more difficult for the operator. Furthermore, operation of the whole process may not be visualized like that of a computer, thereby limiting widespread use of the function of remote monitoring. Therefore, there is a need for a visualized technique to monitor an Internet-of-things device remotely which can be operated easily in an Internet of things.